


Not Friends

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, M/M, adrinino - Freeform, background Chlolyanette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: Alya's pissed off because Nino's terrible at wording things and Adrien is easily hurt





	Not Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for Adrino/Adrinino Day~

When they kissed and Adrien asked him if they were friends, Nino smiled and shook his head. He thought he was being flirty when he told Adrien that no, he doesn’t think they’re  _friends._

And then Adrien hadn’t called him for a week afterward, leaving him confused about what was going on. 

He spent a week agonizing over the silence between them, reading their old messages and wondering where he went wrong. 

He wasn’t expecting Alya to call him late at night, or for her to yell at him to come over right away, but she did. He wasn’t expecting to walk so late at night, or to do it in his pajamas, but he did. 

When he knocked on the door, Marinette opened the door, giving him the most annoyed look. “Fix this,” she mouthed at him before turning away and shuffling off into her room. 

Nino stepped into the living room, surprised to find Adrien sobbing onto Alya’s shoulder. Alya glared at him from the couch, mouthing “Fix this,” at him as well. 

As he stared, Chloe flounced into the room, spared Adrien a spare glance, and then glared at Nino before turning back to leave. 

“Uh...”

Adrien shot up at the sound of Nino’s voice, rubbing his eyes. 

“Hey, Nino.” His voice was pitiful and small, and Nino felt his confusion grow. 

“Hey...”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Alya interjected, glaring at Nino again. “He’s been crying here for an entire week because you told him the two of you aren’t friends. Any time I kiss Marinette or Chloe, he starts wailing. Fucking fix this already, Nino, I’m exhausted.”

Alya stood up, huffing as she followed after her girlfriends. Nino had the feeling she’d been waiting to do that for a week. 

“You’ve been crying because...”

“Stop it, Nino,” Adrien sniffled. “I get it, you hate me.”

Nino sighed dramatically, taking a seat next to Adrien on the couch. “When I said that I didn’t think we were friends, I meant that we were more than that.”

He took Adrien’s hand in his, placing a small kiss on it before looking him in the eye. 

Adrien stared for like 2 seconds before tackling Nino on the couch. “You mean like best friends?”

Nino felt his smile grow at his beautiful (hopefully) boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](https://queerinette.tumblr.com)


End file.
